


Hand of God

by siobhane



Series: Phoenix Rising [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhane/pseuds/siobhane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe fate has other plans for Seifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand of God

 

The execution has not gone as planned.

The air still reeks of gunpowder, spent rounds litter the dirt beneath their feet. 100 bullets, and only two have found their target. Neither are fatal.

Tongues of flame ripple and curl around Seifer’s torso, sinuous and serpentine - an involuntary reaction to injury - and blood ceases to flow from his wounds, skin knits itself back together as a scent akin to burning hair rises from his flesh.

They reload, fire again, and again, and again, but Seifer’s heart still beats, his wounds superficial, shallow and not a one of them lethal.

It is a sign.

The universe is not done with him yet. Be it witchcraft or the hand of God, he still stands, breathes - _lives_ when he should be dead, and all around him is a stunned silence as that hangs as heavy as humidity in the air.

No one can deny some greater force has spared him. In homes all across the globe, millions have tuned in to see him executed and instead witness their failure to bring him down.

No one will call it by name. Not divine intervention, or even a miracle, but Seifer sees it for what is.

Fire can’t stop bullets, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt.


End file.
